The Junk Monster vs. The Winx Club
The Junk Monster Vs. The Winx Club by: Ashlynn Tulia It was a quiet day for the winx. They weren't at alfea. they weren't saving the magic dimension from a demon...yet. "hey lets all go the beach! it's super nice out and we have nothing else to do." Suggested Stella. "not for me! I promised piff we'd spend the day together!" Politley protested Aisha. "whatever! let's just get outta here. I'm sweating my BUTT off!" said musa The winx and their pixies except for Piff and Aisha went to the beach "so relaxing!" said Bloom, almost falling asleep in a beach chair. Suddenly there were dark sparkles in the air. it was the trix. Bloom's eyes, completely closed, snapped open. "ewwwwwww! the winx!" exclaimed Darcy. "How about a little sleepy time spell? asked Icy. before the girls could transform, the spell was set. then titttranuss came (a.k.a. the junk monster). stormy caught Icy blush. "icy and titttranuss sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" teased Darcy. "shut up Darcy." mumbled icy. the only winx girl able to get away was Stella and her pixie Chatta. "now what?" asked Stella. " the winx are asleep and our powers were taken!" "I can send a message to Piff and Aisha." said chatta. "go for it! I'll try to reverse the spell." whispered Stella. Chatta raced for alfea to find cloud tower students were battling headmistress Faragonda. she saw Aisha waving her hands beckoning chatta to come to her. "the winx went to the beach but the trix came took the winx powers put them under a sleeping spell and only stella and I could get away. Now we need your help." said Chatta. " LUNCH BREAK!" yelled one of the cloud tower students. "now we can stop the trix." said Aisha. "MAGIC WINX! SIRENIX! we are battling titttranus too right?" said Aisha. "yep." replied chatta. The 3 girls raced to the beach. the winx club was still sound asleep. "I couldn't find a reverse spell." sighed Stella. "let me try!" beamed Aisha. Aisha whispered something only Chatta could translate. "zamakaiya kou. sleep spell please undo." Aisha was whispering. she had to repeat it 12 times for it to work. when the junk monster saw Aisha, he scowled,charged his magic, and threw a junk ball at Aisha. he missed. Aisha returned the winx powers. "ugh... what happened?" Tecna said sleepiliy, as if having a memory lapse. then 4 girls came. their names? *jonna fire *Clara *Twinkle Wishes *rainbeau The youngest, Clara, when she saw the junk monster, cowered behind the leader, Jonna Fire. "I'm jonna fire, this Twinkle wishes blasting that purple dressed girl in the face, clara is hiding behind me and the girl with the headphones paying 0% attention is rainbeau." "we're the cuteix club!" slightly beamed Clara, still frightened. "are you the winx club?" asked Twinkle Wishes. "of course!" smiled musa. "EAT MATH I SAY! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH!" "wait what?" asked bloom. "why is twinkle wishes yelling 'eat math!'?" "we have nick names for each other. Twinkle wishes is Geometry Girl, I'm Butterfly Beats, Jonna is Chineese cheese, and clara is Cutie Cloud." Piped up Rainbeau. "FOR THE 10TH TIME RAINBEAU! I'M LACTOSE INTOLERANT!" "yeah, yeah." said rainbeau "the winx girls under the spell ARE having a meory lapse! they woln't remember ANYTHING scince the cuteix club introduced themselves!" said Icy. "who are you?" Bloom asked her pixie Lockette. "BLOOM!" exclaimed Lockette, concerned about her friend.